Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{4}}{3^{11}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
${ \dfrac{3^{4}}{3^{11}} = 3^{4-11}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{4}}{3^{11}}} = 3^{-7}} $